determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
UnDeterminatale
This AU takes place way after the DT. In this world, everyone has run out of DT. Monsters can die now. This is a Very depressing AU. Viewer Discretion Advised. Story Alphys has just realised that the DT generator had malfunctioned and was no longer making DT. She tried to get more Proto-DT to turn into Compatible DT with the Purifier, but she had run out of Proto-DT long ago. She called Undyne in to get more DT. During the experiment, Alphys was careless and took too much. Undyne didn't make it. Alphys didn't even get enough DT to replicate. Only a Drop was all she got. She called in the 6 Human SOULs to see if she could take theirs. They all died and no DT was Retrieved. She called in Blaze (Christopher). He also Died. Frisk tried to give her DT for the fate of the Underground, but her SOUL broke when Alphys tried. Without DT, the SAVE Stars had broken, disabling Frisk's RESET and LOAD Abilities. Then Alphys took Chara in. Sans begged Alphys to not take Chara, but Alphys tried to take Chara's DT anyway. She died too. Sans was heartbroken. He'd lost his love and his Power. He stopped telling puns, having lost his light. He became distant, Depressed. Papyrus was worried. He tried to cheer Sans up, but nothing could bring him out of his Shell. When Alphys announced that No DT was Left, Sans retreated to his Room. He doesn't Wash, he doesn't eat, and he doesn't leave his Room. He's locked his door. Papyrus misses Sans' puns. Despite how much he hated them. All the Humans are Dead. Alphys Blames herself. She killed Undyne. She had Failed the Underground. She returned to reclusiveness. Asgore killed himself one final Time, and died. Toriel lives alone in the Castle, ruling a Broken Kingdom. Flowey killed himself when Chara didn't show up for their talks. Papyrus doesn't go on patrol. Sans doesn't leave his Room. Undyne is Dead. Alphys is never seen. Mettaton Broke down after Alphys became reclusive. MTT can't be Repaired and the Batteries are blown. Asgore is Dead and Toriel is alone. Everyone is Either Unhappy or Dead. Sans wonders why he hasn't killed himself yet, but he tells himself it's not what Chara would've wanted. Another Name for this AU is Broken Heart Dtale, Which was Suggested by Discord User Karfox_404. He is a Admin on the Determinatale Discord Server. Characters Frisk Dead. Died in an attempt to Revive the DT. Flowey Dead. Killed Himself after Chara never came to talk to him. Napstablook Reclusive. Became Reclusive when MTT Died. Toriel Depressed, Alone and Helpless. She tries to reassure the Underground, but her efforts are in vain. Papyrus Sad. He wants to See Sans again, but Sans hasn't left his Room since the Announcement of No More DT. He doesn't Patrol anymore. He doesn't even make Spaghetti. He misses Sans' Puns. Sans Reclusive and Depressed. Stopped Teliing jokes after Chara died. Became Reclusive when No DT was Announced. He hasn't been Seen for Months. Undyne Dead. Died in an attempt to give more DT. Monster Kid Plays in waterfall without Enthusiasm. He looks Monochrome Now, after losing Hope. Mad Dummy Torn to shreds. They did it to themselves. Alphys Reclusive. Thinks its all her Fault and she thinks everyone Blames her. No one does, because she tried her best. But she believes she's the Problem. Mettaton Broke down when Alphys wasn't there to Charge or Repair him. No more Star Of The Underground. Asgore Died. Killed Himself when they ran out of DT. He was Relieved, and was the Only one to Feel Happy in their Final Moments. The 6 Human SOULs All dead. Alphys tried to take their DT, but it all Failed. Trivia * I didn't want to make this AU at first, because when I made the Sprite for UnDtale!Sans, I pondered what he must be Feeling. I felt really bad because I had Given him DT... Now I've taken it away. I've taken Chara, Undyne, Everyone he ever Cared about. I feel Real bad for making this AU, but I decided it was best to. To show everyone what Happens if DT eventually Ran out. I hope you appreciate this.